<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fayre by Pheonix_Outside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950748">Fayre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Outside/pseuds/Pheonix_Outside'>Pheonix_Outside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unplanned Pregnancy, they have a daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Outside/pseuds/Pheonix_Outside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Deceit had an unlikely friendship, and an even less likely romance. But that all gets a lot more complicated when a child gets involved.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Whirlwind Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta-read by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying">sometimeswritingsometimesdying </a>.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning(s): Sex mentions, non-graphic nudity, discussion of a trans man's breasts (if that bothers anybody idk, they talk about binding), Remus being himself (mostly just talking about sex), if there's anything else I should add pls tell me and I'll add it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman had been attracted to Deceit since the beginning. It was something he hadn't exactly thought about, nor did he think he should start then.</p><p>Of course, as if it was the start of a fairytale that had been rewritten for adults, he had to think about it more when he woke up in the other side's bed one morning.</p><p>He was surprised at how okay with it he was.</p><p>He only had one worry, and it was a pretty important thing to worry about. This was new, so new to him, and <em>Deceit</em> was even newer. How would the other sides react? What would they do? He didn't know, and he wasn't inclined to find out.</p><p>And that began his and Dee's odd little friendship.</p><p>After that night, Roman kept bothering Deceit. Whenever Deceit told him to leave, he did, but he was never gone for long. And Deceit simply got used to him, and they fell into a nice, secret, but comforting friendship.</p><p>It was pretty early on that Roman became enchanted by the occasional genuine smile from the other side, and Deceit had become infatuated with the way Roman's eyes had looked when he came up with an idea not long after.</p><p>When the two woke up in Roman's room, in a position similar to the one that had started their odd friendship, they decided to date.</p><p>Of course, it stayed a secret. Nobody else knew.</p><p>"Hey, Dee?"</p><p>Deceit walked into Roman's room from the bathroom he'd just been showering in, a towel wrapped around his body. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I just thought of something." Roman said. He was sitting on his bed, his knees tucked up to his chest as he wiggled his feet, which were covered in socks.</p><p>Dee knew what this meant. This meant his boyfriend had some question. He smirked, though it didn't have the sarcasm or meanness his usual smirk did.</p><p>"Well, don't leave me waiting." He said, unwrapping the towel from his body and beginning to dry his hair with it, waiting intently for whatever random question Roman would ask.</p><p>"Um, it has to do with your being trans." Roman said, looking at his feet with nervousness, "I know you've mentioned that you don't like your chest. Why don't you shapeshift?"</p><p>Dee chuckled at the cautious expression on Roman's face, knowing how afraid of offending him his boyfriend was. '<em>How adorable.</em>' He loved how much Roman cared.</p><p>"I've tried shapeshifting, actually." He said, "But if I tried to keep it up for too long, it hurt me. So I just started binding."</p><p>Roman nodded, humming. <em>That made sense</em>.</p><p>"Okay." He said.</p><p>Dee smiled. He remembered being terrified when he'd woken up with Roman that first time and realized that he'd seen his body without a binder. He remembered how relieved he was when Roman was perfectly fine with it, and how he didn't even remember why he was worried. He was happy to have Roman.</p><p>Dee quickly put on a loose t-shirt and some underwear.</p><p>"Now get over here and cuddle me." Roman demanded. Dee was happy to oblige.</p><p>-</p><p>Dee and Roman were sitting in the woods in the Imagination, simply sitting on the grass in a clearing. Roman was laying down with his arms under his head, while Dee sat next to his legs.</p><p>"Y'know, I think I wanna marry you." Roman said, "But like, we probably couldn't."</p><p>Deceit raised a brow, trying to hide his hopeful surprise, "What's stopping you?"</p><p>Roman looked over to his boyfriend, and the two met eyes, Dee seeing Roman's surprise and Roman seeing Dee's fondness.</p><p>"I mean, we're still pretty young to get married but besides that... I guess nothing." Roman whispered.</p><p>"Since when would that stop you?" Dee asked challengingly.</p><p>He sat up, and before Deceit could say anything else, he kissed him. It was at an odd angle, Roman facing one direction while Dee faced another, but it was no problem. Roman cupped Dee's cheek and Deceit took his free hand.</p><p>They pulled away after a few seconds, but Roman kept their foreheads together, and continued to caress his boyfriend's face.</p><p>"Well then, Deceit Unknown Name Sanders, will you marry me?"</p><p>Dee was in shock, seeing as he hadn't expected Roman to <em>actually</em> propose to him, but he smiled. It wasn't a sly smirk, or a soft smile, but a big grin.</p><p>"Yes, Roman." Dee said.</p><p>And with that, Roman kissed Dee again, a bit harder this time. The two fell over on to the ground, Dee's hat falling off, but as Roman peppered kissed around Dee's face and Dee giggled, they were happy.</p><p>-</p><p>"Y'know, if we're gonna get married, my husband should probably know my name."</p><p>It had been a few hours since Roman's proposal, and he and Dee were now laying in Roman's bed, cuddling. Dee couldn't stop staring at and playing with the ring that Roman had conjured on his finger.</p><p>Roman's eyes widened. "For real?"</p><p>"Yes, Roman. For real." Deceit said, rolling his eyes fondly.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Deceit took a deep breath, unable to deny that he was a bit nervous.</p><p>"My name is Janus." He said, fidgeting with his ring again to avoid looking at his fiance.</p><p>Roman stared at him for a moment.</p><p>"Janus." He said, as if he was testing out the name. Dee didn't know how to interpret his tone.</p><p>Dee nodded, nervous.</p><p>"Janus. Janus, Janus, Janus, you have a beautiful name." Roman said, pulling his fiance closer to him, "I love it just as much as I love everything else about you."</p><p>With their hands interlocked, Roman pressed a kiss to Janus; knuckles, where the ring was. "I love you."</p><p>To say that Janus was flustered was an understatement.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>-</p><p>When they'd gotten married, a few months after their engagement, the two sides had spent a honeymoon in a beachside town in the Imagination, for a week.</p><p>Roman claimed to be sick, having to insist that he could take care of himself to the Light Sides. The Light Sides didn't notice Dee's disappearance, so there was no need for an explanation for that.</p><p>Though, Remus certainly had noticed.</p><p>One day, Roman woke up to banging on the door to the cottage he and Dee were staying in. Dee seemed to stir for a moment before waking himself, and the two sat up.</p><p>They made eye contact, having a sort of silent conversation, both having a hunch what the banging was. They got out of bed, making themselves more presentable, and then walked over to the door.</p><p>Dee opened it, Roman looking from behind him.</p><p>As they expected, it was Remus.</p><p>"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Dee asked, his voice still groggy from sleep. Roman couldn't help but find it adorable.</p><p>Remus stepped in, Dee and Roman getting out of the way as he entered the cottage. The front door led to the kitchen, so Remus simply hopped onto a counter.</p><p>He hadn't said anything, simply staring at the two with exaggerated suspicion.</p><p>"Well, what is it, Dukey?" Roman asked. He normally would never use the same nickname twice, but his brother was an exception. Especially in his just-woken-up state.</p><p>"Where have you guys been fucking off to for the last few days?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Here." Came Roman's very literal response. He received an elbow from Dee.</p><p>"But why? Are you guys fuck buddies? Did you run off together? Did you kill someone and now you've fled under a new identity?" Remus continued rattling off suggestions of reasons for their odd disappearance, each reason getting more ridiculous than the last.</p><p>Roman turned to face Dee, and the two had one of their silent conversations, through facial expressions alone. It was a relatively common occurrence for them at that point.</p><p>"We're here on our honeymoon, Remus." Dee eventually said.</p><p>Remus got quiet. But only for a moment.</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>Roman immediately swooped in to explain, nervous. "We've uh... been dating for a bit and we decided to get married so we did, and now we're on our honeymoon."</p><p>Dee chuckled at how Roman handled the situation, being blunt and to the point. It seemed to be a trait both creativities had. While it could be annoying at times, he found it endearing at others.</p><p>"So you've been fucking and you didn't even tell me?!" Remus replied after a moment.</p><p>Dee started laughing. Roman squawked.</p><p>"In our defense, nobody knows!" The prince responded, his voice an octave higher than normal.</p><p>Well, Remus had taken that well.</p><p>Now to hoping he kept the secret.</p><p>(Dee and Roman both knew he would.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Secret Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning(s): Period mention, pregnancy, cursing, a trans man being pregnant, sex mention, Remus being himself (though it's really just mentioning him), negative talk about the light sides, if there's anything else I should add pls tell me and I'll add it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus was late. He hadn't been late in years. He was beginning to panic.</p>
<p>To say that he was confused and worried was an understatement.</p>
<p>Adding on that it was still not very long since their honeymoon, that made him think of what went down, and that made him think of the possibilities considering some of the cliches tied to... that...</p>
<p>And as he stared at the test in his hand, his blood ran cold. It was just as he'd suspected.</p>
<p>He was <em>pregnant</em>.</p>
<p>How was that even possible?</p>
<p>He could imagine Remus responding to that statement. "<em>Well, you fucked, obviously!</em>" He'd say. And Dee couldn't help but laugh at that.</p>
<p>But <em>fuck</em>, what was he gonna tell Roman?</p>
<p>As his thoughts ran wild, Dee did his best to reel himself back in.</p>
<p>Speaking of that prince, he was, at that moment, having some debate with the other light sides. Dee desperately didn't want to interrupt, so as to avoid suspicion, but he was impatient and worried.</p>
<p>So he summoned Roman.</p>
<p>Of course, there were different ways a side could be summoned. There was the hard, unable to be denied pull of Thomas summoning. The clumsy, too hard pull that took a fight to deny that was Logan, Virgil, or Remus. And the graceful, easy to deny and comforting pull of Roman, Dee, or Patton.</p>
<p>Dee was, by far, the best at it.</p>
<p>He knew that Roman would know it was him. There was always some way that one could recognize who was summoning them. It was hard to explain.</p>
<p>Before Dee knew it, sooner than he expected but later enough to know Roman had made an excuse that had worked, his husband rose up in the room they shared in the Imagination.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" was the first thing he said to Dee.</p>
<p>Seeing Dee's anxious expression, wide eyes, and tense posture, he grimaced. Dee wasn't even wearing his hat. He <em>always</em> wore his hat. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"</p>
<p>Dee sighed, trying to relax. He stood up from where he sat on the edge of the bed, and walked over to Roman, immediately wrapping his arms around the other side's waist and burying his face in the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>"Liar of my life? What's wrong?" Roman asked, wrapping his arms around Dee in response. One rested around Dee's waist, the other playing with his hair.</p>
<p>Dee took a shaky breath, moving away to face Roman. He had no clue how to say it, so instead he decided not to do verbal gymnastics around it.</p>
<p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>Roman's eyes widened. "What?" He nearly whispered. Dee was afraid that he'd step away, but he made no move to leave where he was standing.</p>
<p>Dee nodded, looking down.</p>
<p>"How does that even work?" Roman asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Dee said.</p>
<p>Roman pulled Dee back into a hug. "Well, whatever course of action you take, I'll be there with you."</p>
<p>Janus sobbed, a mix of a relieved laugh and a frightened cry. His grip on Roman tightened as he cried into Roman's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm scared, Ro." Dee said, his voice tight due to his being choked up, "But I... I wanna keep it."</p>
<p>"Then we'll keep it."</p>
<p>Dee nodded. God, he was lucky to have Roman. He loved him so much.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The conversations had been tough, and Dee and Roman had both stepped out of the room for a breather multiple times to avoid a heated argument, but they eventually came to their decisions.</p>
<p>The only one to know about their child would be Remus.</p>
<p>The child would live in the Imagination, in Roman's castle, where he lived with Dee previously anyways.</p>
<p>The child would only go spend time in the Imagination and Dark Side's commons, as far as Roman and Dee had a say in it.</p>
<p>If it was a boy, they'd name the child Declan. Roman had wanted to name them Janus, but Dee had refused, so they compromised. A name that wasn't the same, but similar enough.</p>
<p>If the child was a girl, they'd be named Fayre. A stark contrast to the other name option, but Roman had suggested rarer names and Janus had immediately pulled out his own collection of names. When they saw Fayre, which meant beautiful, Roman immediately was attached to it. And Dee had to admit, it was rather pretty.</p>
<p>Keeping Dee and Roman away from the other sides for a week for their honeymoon was easy enough. Keeping Dee away from the other sides for the last few months of his pregnancy was not an easy feat.</p>
<p>Shapeshifting didn't stop it from showing, and while he could hide it wearing baggier clothing at first, there came a point when even baggy clothes didn't hide it. Besides, baggy clothing was a bit out of character for him anyway. Of course, when the point that even baggy clothing didn't work was reached, there were still a few months before the baby was supposed to be born, according to the doctor in the Imagination.</p>
<p>Dee was grumpy about this fact, but Remus was always willing to drop in and make the points he wanted to. Whenever asked about it, Remus would simply tell the Light Sides that Deceit was tired of arguing and Remus decided to stand in for him. Or, when he was feeling rather adventurous, he'd try to shapeshift as Dee and see how long he could go without getting caught.</p>
<p>Honestly, Janus was shocked that a Light Side didn't come around and try to visit like they'd used to, trying to reason with Dee and get him on their side. He supposed they'd given up on it by then.</p>
<p>It wasn't anything he was complaining about.</p>
<p>He spent most of his time with Roman at this point, and he was eternally grateful for Roman putting up with him, though Roman always said it wasn't a problem.</p>
<p>Regardless of any previous statements or thoughts Dee had in regards to his husband, he loved him with all his being.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Damian really wanted to be mad at Roman.</p>
<p>God, he really did.</p>
<p>But now that he held their newborn daughter, he couldn't help but be filled with love for the small child.</p>
<p>Fayre's birth had been tough, but now that it was over, Dee was happy. But damn, he was tired.</p>
<p>The doctor who'd come to them in Roman's castle left the room after checking up to make sure the baby was okay, and Roman and Dee were simply sitting there. Dee lying in bed and holding their baby, and Roman sitting next to him, holding his hand that wasn't currently attached to the arm holding Fayre.</p>
<p>They'd eventually have to figure out some details about Fayre. Did she have any power over the Imagination? Did she have a room? Was she a side? If not, what was she?</p>
<p>All of these questions had an answer. But they weren't important at the moment.</p>
<p>All that was important was that she was here. She was with them now, and no longer just a concept in their minds. She was a living, breathing being.</p>
<p>"She's so small." Roman said.</p>
<p>"She's a baby, darling. Of course she's small." Dee replied, but he couldn't help but agree.</p>
<p>"Can I take her?" Roman asked, "I haven't held her yet, but I wanted to let you hold her first seeing as you gave birth to her."</p>
<p>Dee chuckled. "Good decision."</p>
<p>Roman sat down next to Dee in the bed, and Dee moved over for him.</p>
<p>He adjusted how he held the baby, sitting up. "Here. Be careful, support her head."</p>
<p>Roman did, and Dee adjusted how he held her just a bit, like the doctor had when handing her to him.</p>
<p>"She's so <em>small</em>." Roman repeated.</p>
<p>Dee smiled fondly, lightly chuckling as he watched his husband look at their daughter with absolute adoration. Leaning over Roman, he looked at Fayre.</p>
<p>"She is. She really is."</p>
<p>Roman looked over at Dee, the same love he held for Fayre in his eyes as he looked at his husband.</p>
<p>"Were we ever that small?" He asked.</p>
<p>Deceit shrugged. "Probably, when Thomas was."</p>
<p>Roman turned back to Fayre, smiling. "I suppose so."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Fayre was a rambunctious child, that was for sure. Nothing unexpected being the child of Roman and Janus, Creativity and Deceit.</p>
<p>The first thing the two discovered was that Fayre did indeed have a room, but it happened to be in the subconscious. It was where the more minor sides were. The ones who didn't have names, who weren't really personality traits. The functions, the smaller details.</p>
<p>An example of these kinds of sides was the relatively familiar function, who lived within the subconscious was Sleep. The sassy, coffee loving side was one Dee was all too familiar with.</p>
<p>So not only did it show that Fayre had a room, but that she was a minor side.</p>
<p>The next thing they discovered was that she did indeed have some power over the Imagination, but only Roman's side. This had been discovered at an unfortunate time. She'd been almost two years old, and had been throwing quite the tantrum. When Janus saw thunder clouds begin to form in his daughter's bedroom he knew she had control.</p>
<p>Because of course she did, it wasn't like Dee and Roman could have it easy raising a child. But Roman was quick to teach her control, so that she didn't go infesting the forests with snakes and making monstrous rats just because she liked the ones in her Uncle Remus' side of the Imagination.</p>
<p>The last thing they'd discovered more recently.</p>
<p>And that was Fayre's function.</p>
<p>She represented acting. As the daughter of Deceit and one of the halves of Creativity, it made sense. Whenever Thomas needed to act for a lie, Fayre would be the one to help with that, once she was older.</p>
<p>She was loud, and dramatic. Definitely Roman's daughter. But she was quite intelligent, and was awfully sarcastic for a small child. Definitely Janus;. She had a chaotic streak, that was only encouraged by her Uncle Remus, and so much curiosity that it sometimes made her parents feel bad keeping her cooped up in the Imagination, regardless of it being infinite.</p>
<p>Her favorite colors were pink and black, a fact she very quickly made known. And not just any pink. Not hot pink, not pastel pink, not coral, but bubblegum pink. She was a picky one, that was for sure.</p>
<p>She had scales like her father did, and they were green with underlying yellow, like Dee. But there were fewer, scattered across the left side of her body and occasionally meeting in little clumps. The biggest clump was around her left eye, which had a yellow snake eye, also like her father.</p>
<p>Her other eye was a warm brown, like Roman. She had frizzy, wavy brown hair, which, by the time she was five, was down to her waist. She refused to have it cut, but begrudgingly would let Roman trim it every now and then when he promised her candy afterwards.</p>
<p>Her favorite places to go were either the forest in Remus' side of the Imagination or the beachside town Roman and Dee had spent their honeymoon.</p>
<p>She, like her fathers, couldn't go anywhere without looking her best. Her favorite things to wear were dresses that twirled when she spun in them. Seeing as she had the tendency to run around and scrape her knees, it was pretty early on that Dee made sure she wore leggings underneath.</p>
<p>Like her more deceitful father, she had a fondness for hats. She refused to leave her room unless she had a headband, hat, or hair ribbon on. Her favorite was either her pink ribbon or her hat that looked like a miniature version of her father's.</p>
<p>She liked to steal Roman's sash, Janus; gloves, and Dee's hat. Eventually Roman just made her a mini sash for herself. She wore that very often, though she still very often stole Roman's.</p>
<p>She was an interesting balance between Roman and Deceit, with her own flair.</p>
<p>Roman and Deceit loved her with all their beings.</p>
<p>"Daddy, why can't I go with you when you work with the... 'Light Sides?'" Fayre asked, taking a moment to remember what she'd heard her father refer to Roman's "co-workers" as.</p>
<p>Roman flinched, but wasn't going to lie to his daughter. He and Dee looked at one another, and had one of their silent conversations. She was five, and she was pretty damn mature for a five year old. She could know.</p>
<p>"Well, the 'Light Sides' don't... how do I phrase this?" Roman stumbled.</p>
<p>Dee stepped in. "The Light Sides don't like me."</p>
<p>Fayre cocked her head to the side. "Why?"</p>
<p>"You remember our conversation about lying? How you should try to tell the truth to us even though <em>I</em> lie a lot?" Dee asked, continuing after he received a nod, "Well, the Light Sides don't like that I lie."</p>
<p>"That's dumb."</p>
<p>Dee tried not to laugh. "It is, dear, but it's the case. They don't like me."</p>
<p>"But what does that have to do with me?" Fayre asked.</p>
<p>"You see, they don't even know about your papa and I being together. They don't know we're even friends. They don't know we're married. And they certainly don't know we had a little princess like you." Roman said, pinching Fayre's cheek on the last statement and receiving a giggle in response.</p>
<p>"That's not fair!" Fayre said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, Princess Bubblegum." Roman said, "But life isn't always fair."</p>
<p>"Well, it should be!"</p>
<p>Dee laughed, "That it should."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Not-So-Secret Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning(s): cursing, characters getting anxious/upset, negativity about the light sides, kissing, Remus being Remus (he mentions throwing up), if there's anything else I should add pls tell me and I'll add it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dee smiled at his daughter, watching as she played around with a little creature Remus had created. It was a miniature dragon, and had the flair Remus' creatures usually had that was proof of who created them.</p>
<p>Roman tensed up for a moment, before sighing. "Sorry guys, I've gotta go."</p>
<p>Dee cocked his head to the side, though he wasn't asking why. He knew why. "Thomas having some sort of moral dilemma?"</p>
<p>"Probably. All I know is that he's summoning me." Roman replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>And with that, Dee watched as his husband sank out.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed, Fayre continuing to play with the creature, when Remus let out a laugh at some idea he had.</p>
<p>"I wonder what they're talking about! I think I'll go see!" The duke exclaimed.</p>
<p>Fayre immediately turned to Dee. "Papa, can I go too? Can I, can I, can I?" She asked, holding her lip out in the way that always made Roman cave when she wanted something. Sadly for her, that trick didn't work on Dee.</p>
<p>Janus sighed, smiling fondly. "No, Fayre. We've talked about this."</p>
<p>She turned to Remus, opening her mouth, only for her uncle to ruffle her hair in the way he so often did.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Chewed Gum, but your dad's the boss." Remus said, "As much as I hate to say that."</p>
<p>And with that, the other Creativity sank down.</p>
<p>Dee sighed, "Sorry, dear, but you know why you-"</p>
<p>But Fayre wasn't there.</p>
<p>Which meant she was with Remus.</p>
<p>'<em>Fuck.</em>'</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The Light Sides were bickering about something.</p>
<p>That something was an audition Thomas was considering. Logan and Roman were for it, but Patton didn't like the date, as Thomas had originally made plans with his family, who he didn't see often. Virgil didn't like it purely because it wasn't the kind of role Thomas often played, plus the anxieties he usually dealt with at an audition.</p>
<p>Roman was tired, but he knew that it was worth it. And the idea of getting to spend time with his husband and daughter afterwards helped him get through this argument. He adored his famILY, but he never enjoyed it when they'd get into these debates.</p>
<p>He heard a sound from behind him, where he knew Remus liked to climb out, and sighed, exasperated at his brother's entrance but also amused and thankful that he'd dropped in. This would certainly be more interesting.</p>
<p>Patton reeled back when he saw Remus enter, before catching himself and taking a deep breath, standing back the way he had before. Logan didn't bat an eye. Virgil sighed in annoyance.</p>
<p>"What's up fuckers?" Remus exclaimed, before climbing over the TV and standing next to Remus.</p>
<p>"Uncle Remus, that's a bad word!" Exclaimed a little head that had just popped off from behind the TV.</p>
<p>Every side gasped in some way, but Roman and Remus moved away to see the TV, which Fayre was standing behind. Now, she could be seen by every side.</p>
<p><br/>Her eyes brightened at the sight of new people, and Roman knew he was screwed.</p>
<p>"Hi! I'm Fa-"</p>
<p>She was interrupted by Janus picking her up, and everyone besides the Creativity twins reacted to Deceit's sudden appearance. Virgil hissed. Deceit ignored it. Fayre was confused, as she looked around before looking at Dee.</p>
<p>"Fay, what did I tell you-" He said, before realizing where they were. He looked around at the other sides, who all had various levels of confusion.</p>
<p>'<em>And may I say it again: Fuck.</em>'</p>
<p>Dee immediately turned to Remus, trying to hide his panic. He handed the five year old to her uncle.</p>
<p>"Take her." He said sharply, hoping the quiver in his voice wasn't noticeable.</p>
<p>"Where?!" Remus said.</p>
<p>"To our commons." Dee said.</p>
<p>"But-" Remus said, accompanied by Fayre exclaiming, "But Papa-"</p>
<p>They were both interrupted by Dee, looking icy and angry, "<em>Now</em>."</p>
<p>Remus sunk down, with a pouting Fayre in his arms.</p>
<p>Janus sighed, turning to the other sides and moving next to his husband, surveying their reactions.</p>
<p>The first to speak was Patton.</p>
<p>"Who was that?"</p>
<p>Dee stared at the moral side, falling into his lying persona. His posture changed to appear more relaxed, and he did his best to also portray that through his expression. He wasn't Janus, father to Fayre and husband to Roman, but Deceit, the main face of the Dark Sides. "Nobody."</p>
<p>"Well it was obviously somebody." Virgil said.</p>
<p>Dee turned to Virgil, too snappy to still seem cool and collected. "Well it was nobody of importance."</p>
<p>"Then why are you all defensive?" Virgil said, with just as much bite as Dee's statement.</p>
<p>"I'm sure I can remember multiple times <em>you</em> were defensive about things with little importance."</p>
<p>Virgil was about to reply, when Roman put his hand on Dee's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Dee." He said softly, and Dee could hear the fear in his voice.</p>
<p>Janus immediately turned to Roman, his expression softening as soon as he saw Roman's anxious expression.</p>
<p>Dee sighed, sinking down.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Okay, what the heck was that?!" Thomas exclaimed.</p>
<p>Roman shrugged, putting on the usual act he did when the risk of his and Dee's marriage being discovered was higher.</p>
<p>Virgil eyed Roman suspiciously, as Patton stared at the ground, seeming to be processing what had just happened. Logan seemed to be thinking, a hand on his chin as he stared at where Fayre had been, then at Roman, then where Dee had been, and then back where Fayre had been.</p>
<p>"Who was that kid?" Virgil asked.</p>
<p>Roman struggled to keep his unknowing face up, wanting to defend his daughter from the tone Virgil spoke of her. He internally scolded himself. Virgil was bound to be hostile towards an unfamiliar Side! Roman was just letting his instincts as a parent get in the way.</p>
<p>"She called Deceit 'Papa.'" Patton said, his voice quiet and confused.</p>
<p>Roman internally cursed. He'd hoped that they wouldn't remember that.</p>
<p>"It seems that Deceit may have known that child. She also called Remus her uncle, so I suspect that she has some relation to Remus, and probably Deceit." Logan said, "But even with Deceit and Remus' friendship, I don't think Deceit would have his child call Remus 'uncle.'"</p>
<p>Roman looked down, internally praying that they wouldn't catch on.</p>
<p>But he knew Logan was smarter than that. And he knew he was busted by the feeling of Logan's eyes on him.</p>
<p>"Roman, you seemed to handle Deceit's outburst pretty well. That came out of nowhere." Logan said, "You and Deceit always seemed more partial to one another, but I'm certain he wouldn't trust or obey you enough to blindly listen to you."</p>
<p>Roman could hear the tone of Logan's voice, the <em>I know your secret</em> in it. But there was something else there, something less frightening. Roman couldn't put his finger on it.</p>
<p>"What are you saying?" Virgil said. Roman continued staring at the ground, if more panicked looking now, as the other sides and Thomas stared at him.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm simply saying that Roman may know the child." Logan said, and Roman knew he wasn't saying everything he'd figured out, "I don't understand how Deceit would back down so easily unless he were familiar and possibly close with Roman."</p>
<p>Roman inhaled, fiddling with his sash and trying not to be too obvious. He knew it wasn't working.</p>
<p>"Roman?" Patton asked.</p>
<p>And before he could really think too much about it, Roman sunk out.</p>
<p>The other sides and Thomas all let out various expressions of surprise, and Roman heard somebody say his name. He'd guess it had been Patton.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"So you sunk out when they had you on the spot like that?" Janus asked, exasperated but amusement overtaking his anxiety, "Roman, I love you, but what were you thinking?!"</p>
<p>They were sitting on the ground in the woods, funnily enough in the same clearing Roman had proposed to Dee in. Fayre was climbing a tree, in their line of sight, as Remus sat atop the tree. He was baiting the child, even though there was no way she had the coordination to climb that high.</p>
<p>"I <em>wasn't</em>!" Roman replied.</p>
<p>Dee sighed, rolling his eyes, before his expression turned sour, looking down at the floor.</p>
<p>"You're not gonna be able to hide here forever." Dee said, before looking back up at his husband, "We're gonna have to tell him."</p>
<p>Roman placed a hand along Dee's face, caressing his scales.</p>
<p>"I know." Roman said.</p>
<p>Dee leaned into his touch, turning his head to kiss Roman's palm. Roman moved his hand back to where it had been on Dee's scales, pulling him into a kiss.</p>
<p>Taking Roman's sash with one hand, Dee wrapped his other arm around Roman's waist. Roman took his hand that wasn't holding Dee's face and moved it back to his hair, knocking his hat off.</p>
<p>The kiss was warm, and comforting, and maybe a bit dramatic for the situation at hand, but they were afraid and unsure of what would happen.</p>
<p>They pulled away, their foreheads touching, as they so often did. They sat there for a moment, simply reveling in one another's presence.</p>
<p>Moving away from Roman, Dee moved his hand that held Roman's sash, reaching under his collar and grabbing a chain. The one his wedding ring was on.</p>
<p>He took the chain out, and though the way it was positioned was a bit awkward, it was easy to see. It was a simple enough band, gold with a few designs engraved into the side, looking like a snake curled around the ring.</p>
<p>Roman, in an action similar to what Dee had just done, took Dee's glove off, where he had a ring similar to Roman's. It was gold as well, the same as Roman, but the designs were that of roses and vines.</p>
<p>Roman always had a reminder of his husband with his ring, Dee had something similar.</p>
<p>Still holding his husband's hand, Roman pressed a kiss to Dee's ring. Dee giggled, a sound Roman didn't hear all that often but adored when he did.</p>
<p>"You two are dorks! Stop being all romantic or I'll vomit!" Remus exclaimed, though the big smile on his face showed that he likely wouldn't. Though there always was a chance that he <em>would.</em> Remus was, in his own words, "unpredictable like that."</p>
<p>Dee and Roman laughed at the darker Creativity, but they did move from their position. Though, what they moved into wasn't much better. After pecking Roman on the lips again, Dee adjusted the way he sat to be positioned on Roman's lap, and the two began to simply watch their daughter climb to her uncle, as they made commentary.</p>
<p>They would inevitably have a conversation with the Light Sides about Fayre, but they didn't need to go worrying about it.</p>
<p>If their rings weren't proof enough, Dee and Roman could get through this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dreaded Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning(s): cursing, Remus being Remus (he makes one sex joke and curses), if there's anything else I should add pls tell me and I'll add it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an early morning for Patton, that was for sure. But he couldn't really be blamed. Not when he'd awoken from a horrible nightmare in the dark of the night, doomed to sleep restlessly until morning.</p><p>So it was no surprise when Patton ended up stumbling out of bed around 6 in the morning.</p><p>He had immediately found his way to the couch, beginning to rewatch Parks and Rec. like he always did when he needed familiarity.</p><p>He was joined by Logan at 7, who got to work on breakfast, and had been surprised at his being awake so early.</p><p>They were then joined by Virgil, though that was a few hours later. There wasn't any sign of Roman, which concerned Patton a bit, but he didn't think much of it.</p><p>But then it was almost noon, with no sign of Roman. If Roman had a late night, he would have at least sent a message telling him that before going to bed.</p><p>Of course, Roman was his own side, he was a grown adult, he didn't need Patton's supervision every morning.</p><p>But it couldn't hurt to check up on him, could it?</p><p>That's what Patton told himself as he walked down the hall to Roman's room. That's what he told himself as he stood in front of Roman's door.</p><p>He knocked on Roman's door, and heard shuffling from behind it. He heard some muffled talking, but he couldn't make out what was being said.</p><p>It wasn't like he was trying to eavesdrop, even as his instincts said to. He was trying to work out of those control freak habits, but like everything else with the moral side at the moment, it was still a work in progress.</p><p>He moved to knock again, when Roman opened the door, if only a sliver, with only his head and some of his chest popping out. His collar looked weird, as if he's rushed to put on his prince shirt or tuck something under it, and he had one of his fake smiles that he wore when he was trying to cover something up.</p><p>"Hey Padre! What's up?" He said, his voice higher than normal.</p><p>"Um... I was just checking up on you. It's almost noon and I hadn't even heard anything from you, I got a little worried." Patton said, "But, it seems like you're okay, so I guess my worrying was over nothing."</p><p>Roman nodded, "Sorry to worry you, Pat. I got caught up in something, I'll be heading down soon."</p><p>Patton thought he heard a voice, it sounded like a child, and was awfully familiar, go "awww," but he heard some faint shushing and the sound was gone as soon as it had been there. Patton would've shrugged it off as his imagination if not for Roman getting more tense.</p><p>"Roman, is someone else in there with you?" Patton asked.</p><p>Roman shrugged, "Uh, no-"</p><p>Suddenly, there were footsteps from behind Roman. Very obviously child footsteps, but still heavy enough to signify that the kid was running. Based on the scrambling that came from a bit farther away, that's what the kid was running from.</p><p>The door was suddenly pushed open wider, and Roman only barely saved himself from falling forward. There was that same girl from the other day, who'd come unexpectedly, and left just as fast. She hadn't really slipped Patton's mind, but he certainly hadn't given her much thought over the last few days, trying to rationalize his feelings about other issues at hand.</p><p>Rationalizing was a lot harder than he'd thought it would be.</p><p>The girl wore a light pink dress, it looked like a nightgown, and her hair was down and seemed a little all over the place. Now seeing her more clearly, Patton noticed her eye, and the scales on her face. They looked almost identical to Deceit's, but the shine in her eyes reminded Patton of Roman when Thomas completed a new project.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm with him!" She exclaimed, before turning to Roman, "I thought you don't like to lie!"</p><p>Patton didn't know how to react, he just stared with increasing confusion.</p><p>"I'm Fayre! It's nice to meet you!" She said, "I've never seen you before! What's your name?"</p><p>Patton stuttered, looking at Roman with confusion, before looking back at the child, who was staring at him expectantly. "I'm... I'm Patton. It's nice to meet you... Fayre."</p><p>He heard the scrambling from before stop, behind where Roman stood in the doorway, leading him to a person who was staring at the girl with increasing panic. That person was Deceit. Though Patton couldn't completely see him, he could see that he wasn't wearing his usual outfit, instead with a yellow t-shirt on and without his hat. Patton couldn't see much besides that.</p><p>Deceit moved in front of Roman, scooping up the girl - Fayre - like he had a few days ago, and holding her on his hip. He held her away from Patton almost protectively, and the child appeared confused. Patton noticed he was wearing his gloves.</p><p>Patton looked over at Roman, who was staring at Deceit. The two were looking at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation.</p><p>Roman looked at Patton, who was still staring between the two other sides and the child with confusion.</p><p>"I can explain."</p><p>"<em>Please do</em>." Patton nearly whispered.</p><p>Deceit sighed, almost looking pained. "May as well tell everyone else, too, while we're at it."</p><p>"Sad to say it, but I think you're right, <em>Lied</em> and Prejudice." Roman said, turning to the other side with a resigned expression.</p><p>Patton looked at the two sides with confusion. "What?"</p><p>"Let's take this conversation to the living room."</p><p>-</p><p>When Roman walked into the commons, not only with Deceit in tow, but with Deceit holding the mysterious child who'd appeared a few days before, to say that the other sides were surprised was an understatement.</p><p>They all got positioned on the couch, Roman and Dee sitting around the center with Fayre between them, almost as if they were trying to protect her.</p><p>"How the <em>fuck</em> do I start this?" Roman murmured.</p><p>"Bad word, Daddy." Fayre said, which got enough surprise from the other sides.</p><p>Dee sighed. "Well, may as well get Remus."</p><p>"He could overshare." Roman said.</p><p>"Oh please Roman, he doesn't know any of the <em>details.</em>" Dee said, "Unless he's been hiding in our closet or something and you failed to tell me."</p><p>Roman shrugged, and a moment later, Remus rose up from behind the couch. "What's up, Snake In My Butt?"</p><p>Looking around at the rest of the sides, a look of realization passed over Remus' face before he hopped over the back of the couch and sat down. He ended up in between Logan and Patton. Logan seemed unbothered, but Patton took a minute to drop the anxious look on his face.</p><p>"You were having a little shit talk session and didn't invite me?" Remus asked, attempting to lighten the tense mood, "I know the best gossip."</p><p>With one pointed look from Dee, Remus shrugged, leaning back on the couch.</p><p>Fayre smiled, waving. "Hi, Uncle Remus! You just said a bad word!"</p><p>Remus wiggled his fingers at the child, waving. "Hello, little parasite."</p><p>"So..." Roman trailed off, not sure how to begin.</p><p>Dee sighed, snatching his gloves off. The other sides were all surprised at this, besides Remus, who merely muttered about how "oooh this just got good."</p><p>The ring on Dee's finger was hard to not notice. Virgil especially seemed confused.</p><p>"Roman." Dee said.</p><p>It took Roman a moment to realize what he meant, and Dee held up his hand with the ring, making another pointed look at Roman.</p><p>Roman exclaimed a small "Oh!" before seeming to dig through the collar of his shirt for a moment. He pulled out a necklace, that had a ring much like Deceit's on the chain, and let it rest at his chest.</p><p>The other sides were all a bit surprised, though some - Logan - seemed to have expected it. Dee reached behind Roman's neck, unclipping his necklace, and Roman slipped the ring off of it and on to his finger.</p><p>"Wait... You're married?" Patton asked meekly.</p><p>Roman nodded bashfully.</p><p>"How long?" Virgil asked quickly, his face paler than usual.</p><p>"About..." Roman looked at Fayre, "Almost six years? Give or take."</p><p>Dee sighed, "Yes."</p><p>He took Roman's hand, looking at the ground uncharacteristically nervous compared to how he normally acted around the other sides. "Almost six years."</p><p>"Six years and we weren't told about this?!" Virgil exclaimed. Dee stood his ground, having expected worse, while Fayre looked surprised, as well as a bit concerned. Roman looked down guiltily.</p><p>Logan leaned forward, before he gestured to Fayre. "Is that your child?"</p><p>The couple nodded, Roman looking awkward while Dee looked nervous.</p><p>"How did you even have her?" Logan asked.</p><p>Remus grinned, "Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"</p><p>"<em>Remus</em>." Dee said, almost scolding.</p><p>"Dee's trans." Virgil said, beginning to put two and two together.</p><p>Virgil looked up, suddenly realizing something, "I... think around five years ago, Dee didn't come around at all for a handful of months. Was that..."</p><p>Virgil didn't need to finish his sentence, the other sides getting the memo. Dee nodded, surprised.</p><p>"You had a literal <em>child</em> and we didn't know or even suspect anything?" Patton asked. Certainly not yelling, but his voice was louder than the murmur it had been before.</p><p>"Yes." Roman replied.</p><p>"I didn't expect you to even notice my disappearance." Dee said to Virgil.</p><p>Virgil leaned back, almost pouting, "Well, it's not that hard to notice when someone is gone for a while."</p><p>"I wasn't aware that sides could have children." Logan piped up.</p><p>"Neither did we." Roman said, "I'm pretty sure that was one of the first things I said when Dee told me he was expecting."</p><p>Dee chuckled, "Indeed it was."</p><p>Roman grabbed Fayre from under her armpits, before setting her down on his lap. "Next thing we knew, this little princess came into our lives."</p><p>Fayre looked around, seeming to be analyzing everyone. She appeared to find everyone nice enough, friendly enough.</p><p>Patton smiled at her, seeming genuinely fond in a way that Dee couldn't even deny, though he also seemed nervous, as if a bit afraid of either the child herself, or scaring her. Dee wasn't sure.</p><p>Logan gave a small smile, also a surprise, and Virgil looked at her shyly, a corner of his mouth tilted up.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Fayre." She said, "Um, I think you're all what Papa calls the 'Light Sides?' Well, my Uncle Remus is here, I know he's not like you guys, but I know him."</p><p>"It is nice to meet you, Fayre. My name is Logan." Logan said, smiling warmly at the child with a fondness that would seem out of character to anyone who didn't know him (so basically, Dee was caught off guard, but everyone else was fine).</p><p>"The name's Virgil." Virgil mumbled, looking off to the side.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you!" Fayre said.</p><p>Patton's smile brightened, "It's nice to meet you too, Fayre."</p><p>-</p><p>It took some getting used to. For both Dee and Roman, and the Light Sides. Though, they'd realized by now that that title was not very descriptive, and not the best fitting.</p><p>Seeing Fayre sitting in the kitchen with Patton freaked Dee out the first few times. He knew that Virgil still went fight or flight the first few times he saw Fayre in the living room, so he supposed he wasn't the only one having issues.</p><p>But pretty soon it was no problem.</p><p>When Thomas had officially found out about Fayre, that had certainly been an experience. But it had been a lot easier seeing as the other sides already knew.</p><p>Currently, they were all sitting in the living room, for movie night. Roman, as usual, was in his throne of pillows, wearing a beast onesie, and Dee had on a dragon onesie borrowed from Roman. Fayre was currently sitting next to Virgil's legs, though she often moved around, and happened to be wearing her usual pink nightgown.</p><p>They were watching Inside Out, a classic, when Roman perked up.</p><p>"Guys!" He exclaimed, beginning to excitedly slap Dee's knee multiple times, "I just got an idea!"</p><p>Dee swatted at Roman's hand, taking a moment to enjoy that Roman was wearing his ring - though it wasn't on the hand that had been slapping his knee, luckily. "What?" He asked with fond exasperation.</p><p>"What is it, Roman?" Patton asked.</p><p>"What if we made a series, something like Inside Out but like, with us and Thomas?!" Roman said, "We could tell the story of him becoming comfortable with himself or something!"</p><p>Logan brightened, "There could be a way to implement certain lessons into these episodes. That sounds like an interesting idea, Roman."</p><p>The movie was quickly forgotten, as they began to plan.</p><p>-</p><p>"Guys, what should I-"</p><p>Remus popped up, the other sides all reacting in the way they were supposed to.</p><p>"What's up, fuckers?!" He exclaimed, climbing over the TV.</p><p>"Uncle Remus, don't say that!" Fayre exclaimed, popping up behind the TV.</p><p>The other sides began to laugh, as a now nine year old Fayre, shapeshifted to look five, dropped character.</p><p>"I flubbed the line!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"It's okay, Fayre. It happens to the best of us." Roman said, and Janus, who'd been hiding behind the TV with Fayre, popped up.</p><p>"Indeed it does, dear." Dee said, "Even I mess up."</p><p>Fayre laughed, "Yeah, like that time you said Thomas was about to be served a giant-"</p><p>"Okay, that's enough hanging out with Uncle Remus for you!" Roman exclaimed, cutting off his daughter as he scooped her up in his arms.</p><p>They all laughed.</p><p>"Papa is the one who said it!" Fayre exclaimed.</p><p>"Way to throw me under the bus, Fay." Dee said.</p><p>"Well, it's true!" Fayre replied.</p><p>"Okay, how about we get back to filming?" Patton interrupted.</p><p>The family broke themselves up, Fayre being put down back behind the TV as Remus hopped back where he'd started.</p><p>Thomas said his last line before Remus came in.</p><p>"Guys, what should I-"</p><p>"What's up, fuckers?!" Remus interrupted again. The other sides feigned surprise, as they had before.</p><p>"Uncle Remus, don't-" Fayre paused, realizing that she'd messed up the line again, "Noooooooo!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>